


You're Standing Out From The Crowd

by auroreanrave



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Dating, Drabble, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Worst first date ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin meet on a blind date.</p>
<p>Not their own, mind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Standing Out From The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



> Another fluffy little fic from the RT universe for a friend of mine who loves them dearly.
> 
> Lyrics come from Hilary Duff's 'My Kind'.

As far as 'spectacularly bad first dates' goes, this is bad even by Gavin's own dubious standards.

He's been on first dates with allergic reactions to strawberries, one guy who showed up with his mother, and a girl who broke down in tears halfway through the movie they were at, leading Gavin to sit with her outside and to reunite her with her ex-boyfriend. Suffice to say, his love life hasn't been fantastic with the first dates.

This one is _bad_ , though.

The restaurant is classy - soft lighting, inoffensive dinner jazz on the sound system, no one in a band T-shirt or ratty trainers - and Gavin is just sat at the table he'd booked a couple of weeks ago, watching the scene unfold.

His own date - Casey, late twenties, redhead, an environmental surveyor for the state - is busy yelling at what appears to be her ex-boyfriend. Who is on a date with another guy. Or rather would be, if the other guy wasn't stood at least fifteen feet away, looking at his dress shoes like they're a newborn puppy, and his cheeks flushing red.

Casey and her ex-boyfriend - from his position staring at the wine menu, Gavin thinks he hears Casey call him Henry - storm out of the restaurant together after five minutes of stage-whispered yelling and a protracted kiss that looked more hungry than affectionate, to the general relief of everyone within a ten-metre radius.

Gavin looks up from the menu, wondering how to get out of the restaurant with at least a solid thirty percent of his dignity still intact, when he feels a shadow fall over him. It's the other guy, Henry's apparent date.

He's handsome; scruffy in a charming way, and tall and blissfully solid-looking, and pretty damn cute. The date is holding his phone in his hands, apparently having upgraded from staring at his shoes to checking his phone in order to avoid the ugliest scene this restaurant has probably ever had to endure.

"Hey. Were you with...um?" The man makes a vague gesture towards the entrance to the restaurant, where Gavin is sure he can see Henry and Casey heavily making out against a parked car. He averts his gaze quickly, turning back to the handsome guy in front of him.

"Yes, I mean... I guess so. Not anymore. Were you with... Henry?"

The guy nods. "Fucking online dating, man. You staying?"

Gavin shrugs a little. "I was maybe thinking about the best way to leave here without looking terminally tragic. Might even be worth splurging on their fanciest and cheapest bottle of wine."

"Well," the guy says, "given that my own date just elected to kiss his ex-girlfriend in front of me, I have no plans. I mean - if you wanted to avoid embarrassment a little."

"Are you asking me to dinner? I don't even know your name."

The guy grins. "It's more like an offer to shoulder abject mortification over chocolate souffle and alcohol. And it's Ryan." Ryan extends his hand.

"Well, Ryan," Gavin offers, smiling, "that's the best offer I've had all evening. I'd love to." He shakes the hand, smiles. The cool nausea of the earlier is dissipating into something sweeter, warmer.

Ryan's smile is warm and glowing as he takes the seat opposite Gavin, and the conversation turns to their dating misadventures, and later that night, when Gavin rolls off of Ryan in Ryan's comfy king size bid, sweaty and aching, Ryan flops a heavy arm around Gavin's waist, pressing his face to Gavin's throat and humming happily.

Gavin might, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep, have to _completely_ revise his 'terrible first dates' policy.


End file.
